The invention relates to an improvement on my previously issued patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,794, issued Apr. 27, 1976, for a "Digital Phase Detector".
The invention disclosed in the above patent provides an accurate phase measurement between two noisy signals having the same period, as long as the noisy signals are biased symmetrically about a zero reference level. Inaccuracies occur when the reference level is other than zero.